herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thackery Binx
Thackery Binx is one of the tritagonists, (alongside Allison) from the 1993 movie "Hocus Pocus." He was once human, before he was turned into a immortal cat, because he tried to save his sister, Emily, from Winnie Sanderson and her sisters. He is portrayed and voiced by Jason Marsden who later voiced Max Goof from A Goofy Movie, Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Red Star from Teen Titans and Felix Renton from Kim Possible. Appearance Personality It is shown that he loved his sister, because he told Max that he would "never know how much she means to him, until he loses her." Biography Binx was a born in colonial Salem, where he lived with his parents and his little sister Emily. One morning, in 1693, Thackery woke to find to Emily had disappeared. Then went to search for her, with the help of his friend Elijah, who was watching the Sanderson sisters' house, he then found Emily being lured by the youngest Sanderson sister, Sarah, with her singing. Thackery then told Elijah to get his father and the town elders while he went to try and save his sister. Thackery then arrived at the Sanderson sisters' house, he saw the witches had Emily, intending to use her for a sacrifice for a potion that will make them younger. After Thackery sneaks into the house and the Sanderson sisters succeed at making Emily drink the potion, Thackery tries to save her and he knocks over the cauldron where the entire batch of the potion is in, spilling it on the floor, the oldest of the Sanderson sisters, Winnie, uses a spell to restrain him. After the Sanderson sisters succeed at draining the life out of Emily, and becoming younger they intended to make another batch of the potion and Thackery's life but he insults the three by calling them hags. This angers the Sanderson sisters, who curse Thackery by transforming him into a black cat and making him immortal so he can live forever with his guilt. After Thackery's transformation, the towns people arrive at the house and prepared to hang the Sanderson sisters. Thackery's father angrily demands Winnie to him what she did with his son but only says "cat's got my tongue", to Thackery's chagrin. Before the sisters are hanged, Winnie then predicts that they will brought back to life on All Hallows Eve, when a virgin lights the black flame candle. After the Sanderson sisters are hanged, Thackery, in cat form, tries to get his father's attention, but knowing about the transformation, his father shoos him away. 300 years later, he encountered Max Dennison, Dani Dennison, and Allison. Max had brought the Sanderson sisters back from the grave, and Binx said he had always expected that some air-headed virgin would light the Black Flame Candel, which prompted Dani to call Max "Air-head." Binx becomes instant friends with Dani,and in the end, is finally reunited with his sister. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Paranormal Category:Paranoid Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Determinators Category:Deceased